My Confessions
by behind.her.glasses
Summary: AU: It's been three years since Naruto's been holding his feelings in and it turns out Kushina was right about this; but then again, mother knows best neh? narusaku slight sasusaku (but you'll have to squint to see it xD)


I of course, do not own Naruto; but if I did it'd be NARUSAKU all the way!

Enjoy:)

* * *

"Ugh! I can't take this anymore!"

Everyone in class looked over to the dead last in the back row of Kakashi's chemistry class. His hands in his unruly blonde hair and blue eyes surrounded by bags only an underclassmen would have.

"Namikaze san, is there a problem?"

"Ie, gomen ne sensei," he scratched his head out of embarrassment while glancing to the girl who sat four rows in front of him and two to the left by the brightest window. She semi turned to face him once everyone's attention went back to the gravity-defying grey haired sensei began to teach in more extent about the balance of electrons between covalent bonds. She smiled and her emeralds eyes seemed to glow even more if that were even possible.

And then, his phone vibrated taking him back to reality.

_"Quit staring Dobe,"_

How could he forget. His best friend called dibs on her since she transferred here from some town near the city since it was easier for her to get into the KU med school if she took classes in Konoha.

_'hai hai -.-'"_

Still, it irked him that Sasuke was only aiming for her because she wasn't fangirling over him, which made her all the more attractive. Right from the start she proved her worth with introduction a few years ago.

_-flashback-_-

"Class, we'll be having a new student join us so make sure you make her feel welcomed," Hiruzen - their head master - stated before opening the door to the new student.

"I swear, it better be a guy. I can't take another fangirl."

"Neh Teme, relax. We just started high school! Live a little," he playfully punched the black haired boys chin before turning their attention to the gorgeous young girl before them.

"Konichiwa minna! My name is Haruno Sakura. Pleasure to meet you all."

_'Damn, that smile...'_

"Why don't you say some stuff about yourself to your classmates Haruno san."

"Okay, uhh;" her big emerald eyes glanced towards the window before continuing. "I like playing basketball, this **is** my natural hair color. Uhmm, Oh yea, I new here since I came from a town over and only studied here because Konoha University recommended I study here to join their early registration in a few years. I'd really like to be friends with you guys so please take care of me."

A hand shot right up once she finished her intro, "Uh Haruno san are-"

"Matte," she raised her hand up before the poor guy could continue. "Gomen ne but please call me Sakura;" and she gave another award winning smile.

"Okay Sakura, but are you seeing anybody?" It was probably Kiba who asked this. The guy and his raging hormones.

The girl blushed but laughed a little, "I'm not but I don't plan on seeing anybody any time soon. Gomen."

This girl, walked straight pass the Uchiha to get to her back row seat and started writing her notebook once most of the attention was brought back to the front. Her shoulder length pink hair glowed as the sun's brightness only made her seem more of an angel even if her pale skin was covered in the white and green colors of our uniform; just somehow she made our uniforms look amazing.

"Dude she just-"

"Walked passed you? Yea I noticed."

"Man," his friend beside him began to turn a little pink when his obsidian eyes glanced at her. "I gotta know who she is. I call dibs Dobe."

"Nani?! Teme no way!"

"Come on Naruto, if anyone has a shot, it's going to be me."

"Pft," the blonde groaned as he knew he couldn't do anything to win over this guy. "'Kay whatever Teme."

- _Present day -_

Well over the years the three began getting really close that Sakura called them family since she was living alone in an apartment with her parents taking care of their bakery business in her home town of Koyutsu. She mentioned how she was always picked on back home so she started taking up self defense classes and man was she right about handling the ball in a court. Sakura was a beast that she was immediately picked up by the seniors. She wasn't bad when it came to academics either, often helping the poor blonde while Sasuke was out with Clan business on the side. The two got really close and it irked Naruto that he began having feelings for her.

The bell rang signalling for the end of the day and soon the hallways were infested with teenagers in their white, grey and green uniforms. It was almost summer and that meant that they'd be leaving the high school life and would be entering the college life style.

"Neh Naruto! So is dinner still on?"

"You bet Sakura chan! My parents miss you," he said jokingly.

"Ouch," she exclaimed feigning a stab wound. "I'm hurt."

Naruto wrapped an arm around her and led them to the fangirl filled zone that had their missing link trapped at his locker. Once in fangirl zone, the screeching was louder, the air around them smelled of mixed cheap and expensive perfumes creating one hot mess and in the middle of it all was a very pissed off Uchiha heir.

"Guys make way."

"The eagle is in position."

"Okay, let's fly out. Over and out," Naruto and Sakura smiled as they took their body guard positions at his side with an arm on his person at all times. Once they were out, they charged for the blondes car a several feet away from the front doors, locked it and sped off to the Namikaze home.

"MINATO! SAKURA CHAN AND SASUKE CHAN ARE HERE!" A red head sped towards their direction and locked them in a firm and tight grasp almost having the two turn purple before the owner of a hearty laugh entered the equation with a strong grip on both their shoulders. "Nice to see you guys again for dinner."

"Ohayo Kushina and Minato!" Sakura smiled while giving each their own hug.

"Good seeing you guys again," Sasuke said politely.

"Nonsense, nonsense. Now let's head inside get comfortable, do your homework and eat!"

"Hai Kushina," the trio said as they did so following their weekly routine. Every Thursday afternoon the three teens would eat at the Namikaze house, Wednesdays at the Uchihas and Fridays at Sakura's where they would sleep over for the weekend. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto went upstairs to their respective rooms where they got into their change of clothes for the evening and started to get down to business with their homework.

In about four hours later, they met downstairs enjoying the home cooked meal that Kushina provided for her family. They ate in merry chatter with Minato and Kushina sat across each other with Naruto on Minato's left leaving Sakura across Naruto and Sasuke right beside her. They recalled the weeks event just as they did the day before in the Uchiha household regarding studies, goals, love lives and latest news that the five could get a hold of.

"Neh Naruto," blue eyes met green as everyone else looked at the duo. "What was up with your little outburst during Chemistry?"

Naruto's bright blue eyes widened as a blush of pink appeared on his cheeks. He looked towards his mom who seemed to know the answer already as did his dad while his classmates seemed eager to hear his response.

"I..." he started trying to avoid the gaze Sakura held on him. "I couldn't understand what he was writing on the board since I'm at the back so I was groaning and gave up."

Kushina laughed while ruffling his blonde hair, "sweetie, maybe we need to get his **eyes** checked."

Minato got the hint and laughed along side his beautiful wife, "honey maybe he might need glasses cause he **can't see** that far."

The girl in front of Naruto giggled while the broody guy beside her smirked and continued to eat their dinner. Soon they excused themselves from the table and washed their dishes. They began to fool around while playing League of Legends by the time their game finished they had to leave, returning to their uniforms and saying good bye to the hosts of the dinner, Naruto drove them both home and returned to his humble home but was greeted with laughing parents.

"Ma! Pa! Stop laughing already!"

"Gomen Naruto, it's just-" and Kushina couldn't contain her laughter from staring at her sons poor yet adorable face.

"It's you and Sakura son."

Now this perked the Minato-look-alike's attention, "nani?"

"Honey should we tell him?" Minato asked.

"He won't figure it out if we don't tell him."

"Alright son, sit down." Naruto did as he was told, taking the farthest seat away from his parents.

"We already know what the outburst was about son,"

"And we happen to know Sasuke has no chance with her."

"EHHH?! But Sasuke really likes Sakura. How could she resist that?!"

"Sim-ple."

"She's in love with someone else Naruto," Kushina smiled while moving closer towards their dumb founded son. "Listen we know high school isn't easy, but that doesn't mean there isn't hope neh?"

"Yea, it took a while for your mom to see me, but hey look at us now!"

"Neh Minato, you trying to say something?" Kushina said glaring at her husband with a fist ready at hand. "Sweetie, dear Kami no!"

"Good," Kushina smiled as she turned her attention back at her love-sick little fox. "She hasn't told you guys - her best friends - simply because she doesn't know if the guy she likes feels the same way too."

"Oh... Well I'll be rooting for her anyways - dattebayo..." Naruto said softly.

"Cheer up, maybe something will happen!"

"You're right old man."

"Good now give mama a hug and get your butt to bed."

"Good night! I love you guys."

"We love you too son."

So the next day with new found confidence, he drove over to the Uchiha mansion only to be told that Sasuke wouldn't be able to make it to school that day. Turned out he caught something from those fangirls and whatever it was took it's toll on him through the night leaving the usually hot Uchiha to be severely hot to the touch with a cold sweat going on on his back.

"Gomen Naruto, tell Sakura I said hi for me okay buddy," Sasuke coughed.

"Yea no problem man, get better soon!"

So with that, he drove over to Sakura's apartment and waited outside for the young girl to get down from the twenty-first floor. Playing with the radio, Sakura came in with a huge smile on her face.

"Sasuke can't make it-"

"Don't worry, he texted me this morning and we'll hand over his homework after school BUT you will never believe what I got in the mail today!"

Clearly the pinkette was excited over something so he simply gave her the stage to talk her heart out. "NARUTO You will never believe it! Like honestly, even I can't believe it!"

Naruto reached stopped before looking over to his crush and holding her hand, "Sakura chan, you gotta breathe and come right out and tell me."

She took a deep breath that had her chest pop up and her eyes closed to calm herself. "Naruto," she smiled again before squeaking. "I got accepted to KU for early classes!"

"OH MY GOD! SAKURA CHAN! THAT'S AMAZING! If I wasn't driving right now, I'd pick you up and hug you!"

"Thank you Naruto. You're actually the very first person I told."

"Eh, not Teme? Not even your parents?" She shook her head in disagreement. "So when are you starting?"

She got quiet and the mood immediately dampened, "next month Naruto."

"Wha-wha-What about graduation? Prom?"

"Gomen ne Naruto, besides," her smile dampened even more. "I didn't have a date to prom."

Naruto braked hard after looking at the girl beside him, "What about Teme?!"

"He asked, but I said no..."

"What?! WHY?!"

She sighed and urged Naruto to keep driving, "I went to it last year with Sasori sempai remember?"

Naruto shuddered as he remembered the girl beside him go through that phase with Sasori sempai who was part of the crew that Itachi hung out with. Sasori was too quiet for the blonde and mini Itachi's liking, but he treated Sakura fairly well. They never got serious, but they liked each other enough to go to the Seniors Prom, and Sasori was the last to graduate with Deidara sempai. She went to their graduation making her second year a pretty rowdy year, but she was happy meaning her boys were happy.

"So, if someone asked you to Prom, would you stay till then?"

"Naruto, this is what I've been working so hard for. The very reason why I had to move. I- I-..." She took a deep breath and thought realistic about it. "We'll see okay. I'll be there for graduation of course, but we'll see about Prom."

"YATTA!" Naruto exclaimed and the two continued on with their Friday classes. However during their last English class of the week, Naruto got an idea. Iruka got interested in what took up all of Naruto's attention and casually walked around while the students were suppose to be doing their reading. He glanced over and was nearly brought to tears from how the kid had grown.

He crouched down and gave him a reassuring grip, "Gomen Iruka sensei but-"

"Relax Naruto, just do the reading for Monday's class. Go get 'em kid," and he laughed as he walked away.

The bell rang and class ended, meaning Naruto drove over to Sakura's apartment for their weekly sleep over. He sat with her as she called her parents, Sasuke and Kushina about the news. All were so proud of her success that Naruto couldn't help but feel some pride for her as well. He got up while she was on the phone with his parents to go get his notebook and stared at it for a long time.

"This is it. You tell her how you feel and just lay it on her. Breathe and calm down. You got this," he kept this mantra going in his head over and over again even throughout dinner as the green eyed beauty talked about her excitement and nervousness about the whole ordeal. But he couldn't keep it up even through the movie.

"Naruto, okay something's up."

_'Now or never man.'_

"I'm sorry Sakura chan, it's just..." He got up and sat beside her taking her tiny hand in his.

"Sakura chan, I knew you were something special the moment I laid my eyes on you, but could never really face these feelings in fear of our little tight group separating due to jealousy or something ridiculous like that; but I don't want to lose you to Teme or some other fancy manshy dude in KU while you take those early classes. Believe me I'm happy, but my side hobby as side from basketball and wanting to be a great governor like my old man is wanting to be a writer. So I decided to write a story that could one day make you look back and show you that I really do love you."

"Matte Naruto, you lo-"

He placed a finger on her soft lips and continued, "I'm sorry, but hear me out first."

In the story he wrote so vigorously in English was about a young shinobi that fell in love with the female in his three man squad and how they went through some harsh trials and tribulations to become greater legends than the previous generation. And after a few years of seeing each other, there came a day when the young shinobi had to man up and tell her how he felt.

_"I can never tell you straight up that we had that honeymoon feeling throughout our constant journeys and missions, but I know how I feel when it comes to her. I love her. I love how she's the only place I'd call home. The only place that warms you right up starting with that smile and emerald glistening eyes. Sakura, not just a name and she's not just a girl either. Sakura is a whirlwind of emotion and tribulations all mixed in with euphoria and stress. When we're high, the heavens are just a breath away; but our lows... Damn our lows, Hell's fire starts burning our hands. But I love her. And I love her because she's a fighter and she never gives up. I say that was my ninja way in the first place, but all that I did before her started to lose meaning, while everything I did after I met her, meant giving up my life if I could never see her again. To stop her tears with a kiss, to cradle her in my arms to reassure her, to see that smile, hear that angelic voice and laugh. If I couldn't see her, I'd rather die than know that I lost her to something I could've easily prevented._

_"I love her because she tells me when I've overstepped my boundaries, when I'm being stupid or when I'm pissing her off. I rely my whole daily routine on her loving care and I would never change a thing. I love that when I walk home, I find traces of her. Some missing shirts, some uncleaned dishes and I love how when I bring her home, she's already family. More than anything in the world, I wanted you to know that you could confide in me and depend on me to be there for you all the time. To lift you up and never let you fall._

_"You are more than a woman Sakura. You are my fire, although hot and unpredictable and impossible to tame; you are warm and the epiphany of love as a flame can caress and warm the heart. And fire is so substantial to the needs of a traveller, I need you and I depend on you like nothing before. You are my reason, my spirit, my home, my friend;"_

"You're lover?" Her emerald eyes tearing but not quite falling once she finished reading the story of his confession.

"Sakura chan, the last thing I want is to things be weird around us; but I felt that I needed to voice it out because I can't lose you. Not now, not ever."

Sakura still gaped over what was in her hands remaining quiet as ever. And the rest of the month went as routine and soon Sakura was going to her classes in KU leaving the routine all messed up for the duo to keep together. It almost wasn't worth it once they found their respective University acceptance letters the same week as their graduation day. And low and behold Sakura kept her promise and went to graduation. Everyone was genuinely smiling but everyone also knew that the beloved trio would be going their separate ways the coming semester.

The next day, everyone was getting ready for Prom, girls fussing over their hair, make up, dress and nails. It was almost pitiful when their dates had to pick them up, but hold and behold; the Uchiha and Namikaze duo didn't show with dates. They came with each other suit and tie with nothing out of the ordinary. The processed with together and smirked at the paparazzi. The whole night didn't feel right even with the whole gang at the table. It was missing one amazing person and it was evident on the boys' faces.

"Grads, before you head out to your after parties, just stay for a few minutes and grab that special somebody you've always wanted to dance with before the year is over. So relax and enjoy."

The boys looked no where in particular but it was hard to notice when there was a tap on the blonde's shoulder. "Naruto..."

"Sakura chan?!"

"Sakura?"

"Hey, I made it..."

"Yea you did," Naruto couldn't help but blush at the sight of Sakura in the emerald green dress. It was fitted with a sweetheart neck line and flared out at the hips. It was flowly yet form fitting, classy yet oh so sexy. Her hair in soft curls and emerald adorn by neutral coloring in her eyes. She was simply the most gorgeous girl in the entire world to the boy.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry; but hopefully we could still be friends." Sasuke nodded and gave her a small smile and then she gave all her attention to her blonde crushee.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," she smiled. "Where do I begin?"

She let out a breath, placed her hands around his tan neck and gave him a small delicate kiss on the lips, "I love you too Baka."

The two danced the night away and returned the Namikaze household with interwined hands. Man was Kushina in for the news of her life.

"GRAND KIDS! MINATO WERE GOING TO HAVE PINK HAIRED BLUE EYED GRAND KIDS!"

* * *

Okay, so if you haven't heard; I'm discontinuing "Journey to Love" just until Unsolved Resolved is finished. I can't really multitask the ideas in my head but I promise with it being Summer VACAY I will get it updated :)

Also I apologize for not updating for practically two months, it's been fairly busy with grad, prom and finals and in this month alone I got a job and have been working like crazy. SOOOO expect an update fairly soon. Love you guys 3 #muah


End file.
